


how can anybody have you and lose you and not lose their mind too?

by crimsonheadache



Series: Kinktober2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Gags, Harry/Other - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache
Summary: As soon as he received that letter in the post last week from Potter’s boyfriend, he knew he would be in for it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	how can anybody have you and lose you and not lose their mind too?

**Author's Note:**

> _day twenty-six: exhibitionism_
> 
> beta-ed by zy
> 
> title from Los Ageless by St. Vincent

As soon as he received that letter in the post last week from Potter’s boyfriend, he knew he would be in for it.

Everyone knew about Potter and his new Muggle boyfriend of six months. They graced headlines everywhere together. Potter seemingly adored the man, and vice versa, if the tabloids were to be believed.

Jakob was his name.

Draco had met him once at the Ministry's Annual Ball last spring, and he came across as nice enough. He remembered a specific moment that evening, when Draco placed a light hand on Potter’s back, whispering about the lady in accounting and her newest attempt at wooing him with zero luck.

Potter threw his head back in a raucous laugh, and Draco had stared, as he usually did when Potter was so uninhibited after a few drinks.

Jakob wasn’t amused.

As a matter of fact, he looked downright territorial and unabashedly furious at Draco after that small moment and dragged Potter off to some dark alcove, and that was the last Draco saw of them that night.

The letter in question had been haphazardly dropped on his dining room table by a tawny owl in the middle of breakfast one bright Sunday morning, with nothing written on the black envelope.

Draco wasn’t deterred, as he delicately opened it, after casting a few charms to ensure there was no foul play afoot, and read it through a total of twenty-seven times before he had to get up and migrate from the Earl Grey he had previously been sipping on to some of Odgen’s oldest firewhiskey batch. He didn’t care that it was ten o’clock in the morning.

The letter’s contents had been vague. 

_A bit too vague_ Draco thought, as he stood outside the tattered old building on the outskirts of Knockturn Alley, where the coordinates in the said letter had led him. He glanced left and right before raising the hood of his robes and slowly opening the nondescript door, which creaked with age.

Over the threshold, he slowly stepped into what looked to be a singular hallway, the wood under his feet creaking with each step he took. There was hardly any light to guide his way. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a quick _Lumos_ and began walking, past a few more doors lining down the walls of the barren hallway before him.

A few sounds caught his attention from behind the different colored doors as he passed them, ranging from short whimpers to long-drawn-out moans, and behind one, Draco could have sworn he heard the sound of leather reverberating off the walls. 

Draco stopped in front of a black door, as he had been instructed in the letter. The entryway in question was cracked open a few inches, and Draco couldn’t help but peer through.

In the middle of the room was the man of the hour, wholly nude and laid out, bound completely, and face up on a bench of sorts that couldn’t have been comfortable. Especially with the way his legs were pulled taut apart, tied up by what had to have been magical ropes by the way Draco could see them shimmering from a distance. 

His legs were bent at the knee and pulled outwards and to his sides, wrapped up thoroughly to ensure no movement. 

He noticed the man’s cock was at full attention, and Draco could almost see it bounce in anticipation from where he stood. It didn’t look like he was coming anytime soon, however, as there looked to be some sort of metal cock ring wrapped all the way around the poor sod’s prick, preventing him from coming.

Draco’s cock twitched at that.

He took a deep breath to get his wits about him, and for a split second, his conscience told him not to enter the parted doorway, that he’d be better off mentally without it.

He wasn’t even sure if Potter knew he had received an invitation. The letter had been from the boyfriend, and Potter’s signature was nowhere to be found at the letter’s bottom.

Maybe that was their whole game. The boyfriend planned the scenes, and Potter followed along. Draco frowned at that; Potter never was a ‘follower,’ never had been.

But, as it always was of late with him, his conscience lost the battle, and he crossed the threshold into the room, closing the door behind him and setting a privacy charm as well, just in case.

After making his way over, shoes echoing in the mostly silent room, Draco stopped beside the man and looked down at him, attempting an air of indifference, as he took him in, ignoring the way his breath caught in his throat as he gazed down at the bound man below him.

Potter’s arms were pulled above him parallel to his body, clearly tied by some sort of invisible ropes, same as how his legs were.

He had a black cloth blindfold covering his eyes, wrapped around his head, and knotted at the back. His mouth was open, a substantial o-ring gag forcing his mouth open. _That cannot be comfortable_ Draco thought, his gaze set on the dribble of saliva trickling slowly out of Potter’s mouth. 

But Potter didn’t seem irked by it one bit. 

Draco’s eyes moved down the length of the man before him, stopping at the nipple clamps, nice and snug. He had a strong urge to pull on them. His eyes traced each scar the man had received from his few years as an Auror and continued down along Potter’s happy trail until his gaze reached the hard cock at the end of it. 

His eyes widened even more at that, as the man’s cock looked so red that it might burst at any second. The metal piece Draco eyed before was tightly curved around Potter’s prick, doing its job of keeping him from coming. It reminded Draco of a snake, the way it was delicately wrapped around his cock, all the way from the leaking tip to around his swollen balls. 

Draco’s dropped his gaze further, almost reluctantly, but was quickly rewarded by the sight of Potter’s toned legs, which were tied securely by black ropes and wrapped all the way around his thighs, crisscrossing beautifully over his tanned skin. 

Draco did one quick sweep of the room they were staged in. He noticed a small Muggle-like camera, secreted away in one of the room’s high corners. He eyed it suspiciously for a few moments. Perhaps someone was watching to make sure nothing terrible or untoward happened here. That fact should have made him feel better about this whole set-up; instead, Draco’s stomach felt heavy.

He then noticed the small table that was set up on Potter’s other side. There sat a small bowl full of...muggle condoms? 

Draco sniffed unpleasantly; he wouldn’t be needing that. Then again, he wondered who was in charge of this whole shindig if they allowed wizards and witches to bring their wands into a room where a man is clearly in a position in which he is entirely unable to defend himself. 

Then again, if Draco knew of one person who would be able to defend himself no matter what odd arrangement they were in, it’s Potter.

Also lying on the table was... lube. _Lots_ of lube in fact. Draco furrowed his brow in contemplation as he looked at the bottles more closely. There didn’t look to have been used much at all.

Behind the lube, seemingly forgotten about, was a small black frame. Draco shuffled closer to it and saw that it was a list, written in gold ink and titled: “Rules:”

> Do not take off the blindfold or mouth gag.  
>  Do not cater to his needs.  
>  No kissing.

Draco scoffed.

> Use protection (condoms, etc.)  
>  No coming inside of him.  
>  Do not allow him to come.

Draco’s jaw clenched tighter with each ‘rule’ he read, his hands shaking beside him.

_Bloody ridiculous_

It was clear Potter wasn’t the one who wrote these so-called ‘rules’, if the use of ‘him’ was anything to go by. Brushing aside the worry he felt at that, he sidled closer to Potter, who seemed to be somewhat twitchy with the expectation of what was to come.

Draco bit his lip, already hating himself immensely for this. 

_But you received an invitation!_ \- his inner voice reminded him, as it had all week, as he paced his dining room floor in agony over whether or not he should show up.

But, if this was to be the only time he could lay his hands on Potter, relieve the ache he had carried for so long, make him come, _damn that bloody list_ , to fuck him like he was meant to be fucked...well, on Salazar’s grave be it.

Draco ran a careful finger down Potter’s neck, and the bound man reacted beautifully. His whole body tensed up, his neck twisting in an attempt to give him as much room as possible for Draco’s ministrations. 

Draco bit back a groan. If he was honest with himself, he had been more than half-hard since he had peered into the room and gotten his first glimpse of Potter.

A sudden, painful wave of jealousy hit Draco particularly hard as images of others having their own go with Potter suddenly stampeded through his head. With those thoughts in mind, he swiped a hand up, magically cleaning off Potter of any extraneous fluids lingering around his mouth and the rest of his body, scouring him of anything _not Draco_.

Potter was truly a sight to behold, the ropes doing wonders against his flushed skin. Draco kept his finger on Potter’s skin, on his boney collarbone, now moving down further to his chest, lightly over one swollen nipple between its clamp.

Potter let out a high-pitched squeal at that.

Draco gave up on any semblance of holding back as he leaned down and ran his tongue over each nipple, paying close attention to lavish each one delicately. He doubted anyone before him had done so and who knows how long Potter had been in this position.

The man pulled in his restraints, whimpering softly.

Draco reached a hand down to himself, massaging his cock to relieve some pressure, as he continued his path down Potter’s body, kissing the scars lingering on his skin before finally reaching his erection and lifting his head to get a better look.

Potter whined pitifully at the sudden lack of contact, and Draco chuckled under his breath but put a hand down on his stomach, ensuring he hadn’t gone anywhere.

He eyed the elaborate cock ring still wrapped around Potter’s perfect cock, and hated it. Thinking about all the things he could do with it without the metal contraption on him had his mind whirling.

But he left it be and walked further down, eyeing the meticulously knotted ropes crisscrossing his thighs. 

His breath caught when he finally stood between Potter’s legs. There was a dark green dildo, snug against his cheeks, up his arse. He wanted to bow down to the arresting sight of it.

Instead, he gently pressed one finger to the end of it, then pushed it a little further into Potter’s hole. Potter’s body strained, his legs shaking under the restraints, and Draco took pity on Potter and himself both as he slowly pulled the dildo all the way out, saving Potter the torture of being teased by the fullness any longer. 

He sat it on the table, secretly pleased that it looked to be a few inches smaller than himself. He then reached down and pulled his own cock out of his trousers, sighing in relief. He tugged himself gently for a few moments, but Harry shook his head, groaning from behind his gag as if he could see Draco’s current ministrations. 

Draco stopped then, and placed one hand on Potter’s shaking thigh, and grabbed his wand with the other. He raised his wand to his own throat, muttering a spell that would change the timbre of his voice for a few minutes, at least.

“Do you want this?” Draco said as he rubbed his cock against Potter’s hole, observing his expression carefully. Potter nodded his head, so fast Draco was concerned it was going to pop right off from the speed. He chuckled, hating the lower timbre of his voice. It felt so false, to be so intimate with Potter while covered by a façade. But still, he wanted to pinch himself to ensure this wasn’t all a dream. If it was, it was the best dream he had ever had.

Finally, Draco slowly pressed into the man, wanting to savor this moment since he was sure it would be the only time he could ever touch Potter like this. He bit the inside of his cheek, the feeling of Potter’s tightness overwhelming, better than he imagined it could ever be.

Potter was arching up, pulling at the restraints in an attempt to get closer or pull Draco in even further. Draco huffed out a breath and slide in the rest of the way until his swollen balls rested against the man’s backside. He gave himself a moment to adjust. 

A carnal, desperate sound erupted from Potter; the thrashing against the bonds tripled in intensity, squeezing Draco inside of his hole, impossibly deeper. Draco watched as Potter’s still contained cock leaked pre-come, and he wanted nothing more than to lean down and lick it off.

Draco couldn’t hold back anymore, not with Potter lying underneath him, entirely under his disposal and writhing on his cock. He gently pulled out, practically all the way, before slamming back in, his hands holding onto Potter’s bound thighs for dear life.

Potter couldn’t look more mouth-wateringly filthy if he tried, his mouth open and drooling around the ring gag, his reddened cock wrapped up in that damned cock ring like a present Draco wanted, no, needed, to rip open.

He moaned, unable to contain himself. Potter was so tight around his cock. He expected him to be loose from the other rounds, but the enveloping heat was tight as a vice.

Potter’s head snapped up, and Draco felt his blood run cold. He almost wanted to double-check that the blindfold was working, with the way that Potter’s face was just...there. Staring him down, unnervingly.

Draco stopped moving and stared back, trusting that Potter couldn’t see him. Not really. But the Gryffindor clearly wanted something, so he waited.

That _something_ became clear as Potter began groaning through that bloody mask, and Draco wanted nothing more than to rip it off entirely f so that he could unmistakably hear every moan of pleasure from the man as clear as day.

But Potter only groaned incoherently again at him, and Draco furrowed his brows. 

“What was that?”

Harry’s body tensed up, unintelligible nonsense spewing out of his open mouth.

_Oh, for the love of Merlin…_

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Draco grabbed his wand, having had enough, and vanished the gag entirely. Potter realized immediately and began swallowing and licking his dry lips in relief, inhaling deeply.

“What do you need?” Draco asked in his still magically enhanced voice, clenching his jaw, the need to move inside Potter so overwhelming he could hardly hold back. But Potter just leaned his head back and said unabashedly, “Fuck me harder.”

“Ohhh,” Draco muttered under his breath, “fuck me.” and Potter chuckled, “Isn’t that your job?”

Draco snorted under his breath, realizing his smart, bratty mouth was most likely why Potter had been gagged in the first place before he thrust into Potter harder than he had done before, and the man groaned in relief. Draco didn’t stop this time, his thrusts getting harder and harder as he kept up his pace, never relenting.

Draco exhaled shakily, watching as Potter’s chest heaved with his heavy breathing intermingled with moans and grunts as Draco grazed his prostate with each thrust. Then, Draco wanted to melt into the floor as Potter started begging, “There! Yes, oh god, don’t stop!”

Draco didn’t.

He kept his eyes on Potter under him, relishing in the fact that he was the one making him like this; his cock was driving him uninhibited and wanton under him. Not for _Jakob._ Just for him.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, yes.” Potter moaned, and Draco cursed, moving his hips even fast and drowning in the sounds emitting from him without that ugly gag in the way.

Potter then clenched around his cock, and Draco groaned as he leaned over his body, grazing Potter’s cock, which was still wrapped up tight, unable to come himself.

Draco looked down at him one last time, the flush on his skin, his mouth wet and red from biting his lips and couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

“Fuck - oh, I’m going to come!” he cried out, not realizing his voice had gone back to its familiar timbre. Potter raised his head as much as he could from being pounded into, his head tilted as Draco froze, coming inside him, pulsing for what seemed like an eternity.

He slowly pulled out, albeit grudgingly. Yet, the small part of his brain that was working grabbed the dildo from the table and stuffed it back into Potter’s swollen hole gently, keeping his come inside him for the next person.

Draco felt a kick in the chest at that realization and stood there blankly, cock out and all, as he stared blatantly down at Potter, who was trying to catch his own breath, still staring alarmingly at Draco as if he could see him through his blindfold.

But Draco had to remind himself that he was invited, after all.

Before he could do much else, he couldn’t help but see Potter hadn’t finished. And if it was a thing Draco always made sure to do, was to ensure all his sexual partners are satisfied. 

Fuck any sodden rules.

He grabbed his wand from the table and vanished the cock holder from Potter’s weeping erection, and the man in question sobbed aloud in apparent relief. Draco then reached out and grabbed his cock, tugging twice; when Potter erupted, the entire length of his body froze in sensations as he finally came.

Draco watched unblinkingly, infinitely pleased. His cock twitched again as he watched Potter ultimately come undone by his hands.

A few moments passed then, and Draco sadly figured it was time to ready himself, as he did up his trousers and stuffed his wand into the pocket of his robe.

He knew his time was up here and that perhaps another was waiting outside the door. 

That thought in itself made Draco walk around the length of Potter to where his head was currently laying back, trying to catch his breath from a spectacular orgasm. He ran a finger down his throat, mimicking his earlier ministrations, and Potter gasped.

He tilted his head again, his face angled up to see Draco’s own if the blindfold wasn’t filtering out his vision, almost as if he was staring right into Draco’s soul from behind the mask. Draco leaned down closer, his heart pounding as he moved his palm to hold his neck, thumb massaging his skin gently as he leaned down and grazed his lips to Potter’s swollen ones. The urge to suck and lick them better reverberating through him powerfully.

An image of them both in Draco’s lavish bath back home entered his mind then, Draco cleaning Potter up, cleaning any remnants of any other person’s touch on him and marking him his own.

Potter whispered against his mouth, “Mal- ”

A loud bang echoed in the room then, and Draco recoiled from his position, looking up to see the door of the room swinging open, and a mousy-haired man with a furious expression swept into the room. Draco recognized him immediately. 

“What the _bloody hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” Jakob yelled, voice echoing in the room.

The man strode up quickly towards Draco as he stood his ground, eyeing him with discontent, “I could ask you the same question.” Draco felt relief when his fingers circled his wand under his robes.

The man in question huffed out an ugly laugh, “This happens to be my scene, and that -” he pointed to Potter like he was yesterday’s trash and Draco growled, “- just happens to be my boyfriend. But you already knew that, didn’t you. I did invite you, not my request, I can assure you of that.” Jakob then eyed his boyfriend with distrust before his eyes glinted back to Draco.

Draco blinked at that, his mind trying to take in that new piece of information, but the man kept at it.

“And _you_ just happened to break almost all the rules that were laid out for you on the table there, or can’t you read?”

Draco stood his ground and looked down at the shorter man in great displeasure. 

“As it so happens, I _can_ read. I just saw that list as more of...guidelines than anything else.” Draco had to bite back his smirk as the man's eyes twitched, clearly fuming before him.

Draco heard Potter from behind him squeak. 

“Thank you for granting Harry with what I’m sure was excellent company- but it seems your time has run out.” 

Jakob then walked past him, and Draco pulled his wand out on instinct, only to watch as walked straight on by towards Potter instead. He leaned over by the table where a box Draco didn’t see before sat, and pulled out a new gag.

Draco saw red.

“Good boy.” Jakob hummed towards Potter, clearly pleased, as he strapped on the new o-ring gag tight over his mouth. 

“Now, you’ll be off, I presume? Unless you have anything else, you would like to muck up?” The man’s dark eyes never left Draco’s own, and Draco turned back to face Potter, who was struggling against his restraints. “After all, you’ve had your turn,” Jakob looked down disgustingly at the bulge in Draco’s pants and back up, his eyes glinting. “And it’s my turn now. Go.” 

It took everything in him to hold back and not hex the man into a billion pieces as he slowly stowed his wand away once again and walked towards the exit.

He looked back one last time at Potter, who had stopped twitching around but was staring at the door as his so-called boyfriend spoke down at him, asking him to calm down and that everything was fine now. _That he was safe._

Draco left at that, knowing deep in his soul, he would never cleanse himself of the ache he so desperately wanted to rid himself of.

Or did he?

He made sure to slam the door on his way out, casting a cleverly aimed and discreet anti-erection charm at Jakob before the door closed completely.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note explaining the tags: the Rape/Non-Con was added as an additional warning/in access perhaps on my part, but I want to make sure folks are careful! But as stated in the story, Harry did know Draco was invited and was more than amenable to him being there. But wanted to have the tag for folks safety/peace of mind.
> 
> Also, obviously, Jakob isn’t a good boyfriend in this scenario. You should never leave your partner alone to others whims with no way to clearly safe-word. I tagged as non-con since Harry gave Jakob the ability to choose who were invited to the Play - however, I am planning on adding a part 2 to this, explaining further what was going through Harry’s mind and Draco’s in further detail, so stay tuned :)
> 
> UPDATE: part two is up! click the arrow for the next work in the collection to read!
> 
> Comments/kudos give me life. 
> 
> my [tumblr](https://crimsonhead-ache.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also, make sure to check out the other incredible works for [ Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPKinktober2020/works)!


End file.
